wikizilla_joke_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
TV Skeletons
The TV Skeletons are an infamous villain group who were undecidely joke characters or minor villains or major villains, but they were constantly spammed onto chat similar to Sunik. They are often considered to be some of GyaosKing very worst characters and also had the worst RPs ever put. They were used and conceptualized by GyaosKing485. Personality The TV Skeletons were as basic and generic as you could get with a GyaosKing485 villain, wanting to takeover the world with their army of skeletons, constantly spoke out in unfunny forced memes and were utterly annoying to watch. Their leader "Scheletore" was the one who spoke the most(so he said the stupidest shit) and was a massive troll. Much like his followers, he had little to no personality. History The TV Skeletons first appeared in RP where they attempted to takeover New York City (they were like the 100th time or so that Gyaos attempted to take it over) and did the common asinine stuff of being total morons, however what sets them apart is due to the fact that they also just so happened to doing their first appearance near the Hell Forged RP. While the Hell Forged RP was great and didn't suffer from the other RP, it was very annoying and distracting, to the point that Flare sent out the Golden Dust to destroy the skeletons, effectively chasing out the last ones out of New York City as well. Unfortunately, this would not be the last appearance of the TV Skeletons, as they then later appeared to attack at Florida, only to be chased off by IguanaGoji. But then literally 30 minutes later, the TV Skeletons hijacked a TV Station and began to make Big Bang Theory reruns start playing and using them to make people's heads explode. In the next appearance (which was two days later), the skeletons then forcibly tore out skeletons from living people and dug out skeletons from the ground and gave them milk, all in an attempt to make them invincible (look we know milk does make your bones stronger, but this is really pushing it.) The reason they were all doing this was to ignite a huge-ass skeleton war to wage on the entire world. However that war ended up never happening. As soon following the Doomguy vs. SANESSS incident, GyaosKing was banned, thus effectively cancelling the Skeleton War. It's unknown what exactly what became of the TV Skeletons (but most likely retconned, given how little they actually effected in RP) but they were most likely destroyed. Abilities & Weapons * Numbers: '''The TV Skeletons were large in numbers and were possibly like this way to make up for lack of strength, but they always seemed to die in doves. * '''Scythe: '''Scheletore was armed with a scythe he could use, however he was barely seen using it. * '''Milk: Milk made them stronger and invincible, apparently. * TV Hijacking: The TV Skeletons were able to hijack TV's and even make reruns of the Big Bang Theory to make people's heads explodes. They did this for the lolz, apparently. And no, it's not funny in the slightest. Trivia * They were never given a true name and were always referred to simply as "skeletons". The closest they were given a name was when ShodaiGoro referred to them as "TV Skeletons" a few times. * "Scheletore" initially was simply known as "???" and then "Skeleton Leader" before then finally his Skeletor-ripoff name. * The TV hijacking plan of there's was actually an earlier idea for a group of guys GyaosKing made up who would go around and deliberately mess people's stuff up. This was rejected by the community, however he managed to recycle the idea for these guys instead. Now that's just lazy. * Ironically, out of all of GyaosKing's ideas, only these guys and the Generic Dark Demon Edgelord were ever actually sent out. References * Their first appearance * MILK DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY Category:Joke Characters Category:Bad Joke Characters Category:Idiots Category:Assholes Category:Shit Villains Category:Indecisive Category:Presumably Ded Category:Monsters Category:Big Bad Wannabe Category:Cowards Category:Stuff We Don't Like To Talk About, But Talk About Anyways lol Category:Gyaosking485 Saga